Wykręć dla mnie fortunę
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 25 'Kinga: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Nasz prowadzący Chris McLean musiał wyjechać do sanatorium, więc zastąpiłam go... ja. Uczestnicy próbowali wylać na siebie wszelkie brudy, tacy jak Jo i Topher, ale były też przyjaźnie. Mi udało poznać się jak wygląda Totalna Porażka "od kuchni", a zawodnicy wydają się całkiem myli. No po za Jo może, ale już jej nie ma. Kto teraz będzie rozdawał karty? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Luna Island. Sanatorium, Toronto Kanada Na parkingu stoi Chris i rozmawia z mężczyzną w białym fartuchu. 'Chris: ' Dziękuję serdecznie doktorze. Pobyt tutaj kompletnie zmienił mój światopogląd. Chris uściskał mu dłoń 'Doktor: ' Też się cieszę Chris. Życzę powodzenia w życiu. 'Chris: ' Nie dziękuję, żeby nie zapeszyć. Chris wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odjechał. Doktor w tym czasie wrócił do ośrodka. Luna Island, Rosja W willi Chrisa w salonie siedzi Kinga na kanapie (willa wyglądała już jak zadbana) i czytała książkę. 'Kinga: ' Ah, uwielbiam czytać o kulturze Francji. Do pokoju wchodzi Szef. 'Szef: ' O, tutaj jesteś Kinga zamyka książkę i wstaje. 'Kinga: ' Tak. A coś się stało? 'Szef: ' Tak. ŚNIADANIE PSIAKREW CZEKA. 'Kinga: ' Ojć, to już? Sorki zasiedziałam się. Kinga odkłada książkę na półkę i kieruje się z Szefem na stołówkę. Stołowka Przy stoliku siedzi finałowa trójka, która je hot?dog'i. Po chwili Szef wchodzi do stołówki. 'Mike: ' Szefie? 'Szef: ' Czego? 'Mike: ' Te hot?dog'i są lekko przypalone. 'Kitty: ' Nawet powiedziałabym, że bardziej niż lekko. 'Szef: ' A JA TO PRZEPRASZAM JAKIŚ CYBORG JESTEM, ŻE WIEM KIEDY OPIEKACZ WYŁĄCZYĆ MAM? 'Topher: ' Szefie, normalnie pięć gwiazdek. Topher zjadł już całego hot?dog'a 'Szef: ' Po tym dobrze wychowanego człowieka poznać, że wszystko mu smakuje 'Kitty: ' Lizus... Mike, chcesz moją porcje? 'Mike: ' Nie dzięki, ja nie chce. Ale może Topher zje. 'Topher: ' A z chęcią Topher wziął hot dog'a od Kitty. Do stołówki wchodzi Kinga. 'Kinga: ' O, hot'dog'i Szef wychyla się ze swojego okienka i zaczyna krzyczeć 'Szef: ' TAK KURNA, FRANCUSKIE HOT DOG'I. ALE TYM MATOŁOM TEGO NIE PRZETŁUMACZYSZ 'Kinga: ' Wstał lewą nogą? 'Kitty: ' Nie, trochę z Mike'm na niego naskoczyliśmy. 'Kinga: ' Wy? xDDDDDD Kinga zaczyna jeść hot?dog'a 'Kinga: ' Kurczę. To jest pyszne Kitty i Mike popatrzeli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, Topher w tym czasie wziął łyk herbaty. 'Mike: ' Moja się już skończyła. Kamera pokazuje na okno, gdzie podjeżdża biały samochód (ten sam do którego wsiadał Chris przed ośrodkiem). Oczywiście nie trzeba tłumaczyć kto z niego wysiadł. Chris po wyjściu z samochodu kieruje się do stołówki. Cała czwórka siedząca przy stole była zszokowana widząc go. Miał na sobie garnitur, oraz niósł w ręku walizkę. 'Kitty: ' Wow Chris. Zmieniłeś się. 'Chris: ' Dzięki. Wprowadzam nowy styl do programu. 'Kitty: ' Świetnie. 'Topher: ' Świetnie? To jest do cholery ŚWIETNIE? Chris zmienił się na gorsze. To znaczy z mojego punktu na gorsze. 'Kitty: ' Daj spokój. Po tym sanatorium nie będzie już miał raczej pomysłów na złe wyzwania. 'Kinga: ' Nie zawsze były złe. To znaczy niebezpieczne. Stołówka, kuchnia Chris przychodzi do Szefa, który siedzi w swojej kuchni. 'Chris: ' Witaj Szefie 'Szef: ' Chris, przyjacielu Obaj uściskali się. Szef poklepał Chrisa po plecach. 'Szef: ' Stary. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś tą marynarkę? 'Chris: ' A, długo by mówić. Ale słuchaj, teraz jestem normalnie nowym człowiekiem. Gdzieś mam już to całe znęcanie się nad tymi dzieciakami i w ogóle... 'Szef: ' Ale Chris... Chris odwraca się od Szefa w stronę okna i kontynuuje. 'Chris: ' Przecież są dopiero młodzi. Chcą się rozwijać. Mają swoje uczucia, marzenia, pasje... 'Szef: ' Ale... 'Chris: ' Zachowaliśmy się jak idioci. Przecież im groziło poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Tyle niezabezpieczonego arsenału wojskowego leży na tej wyspie... 'Szef: ' CHRIS!!! Chris odwraca się do Szefa. 'Chris: ' CO?? 'Szef: ' Takie zachowanie dobre jest w Teletubisiach, ale nie w Totalnej Porażce. Tutaj leją się pot, krew i łzy. 'Chris: ' Krew polała się tylko raz i dobrze, że nas nie pozwali. 'Szef: ' Pora wziąć sprawy w swoje ręcę. Szef wychodzi z kuchni. 'Chris: ' A Ty gdzie? Mamy wyzwanie... a z resztą Chris również wychodzi. Stołówka, jadalnia 'Chris: ' Kinga, mogę Cię prosić na moment. 'Kinga: ' Oczywiście. Oboje wychodzą na zewnątrz. 'Kitty: ' Myślicie, że Chris wraca. 'Mike: ' Mam nadzieję, że nie. Przez to jego nowe zachowanie zaczynam się go bać 'Kitty: ' Też bym nie chciała. Ale może to koniec upokarzania przez Chrisa. 'Topher: ' Chris żyje z upokarzaniem ludzi jeden na jeden. To jego osobiste wcielenie. Przed stołówką Chris żegna się z Kingą 'Kinga: ' Tak, ja też się cieszę, że mogłam pomóc. 'Chris: ' Bardzo pomogłaś. Szef Cię chwalił. 'Kinga: ' Dzięki. Kinga wsiada do taksówki. 'Chris: ' Będę za nią tęsknił. Tymczasem zjawia się Szef w mundurze wojskowym. 'Chris: ' Na jakiś bal się wybierasz? 'Szef: ' Chcę Ci do jasnej cholery przypomnieć, że na tej wyspie toczyły się kiedyś krwawe walki Szef wyciąga z kieszeni granat, próbuje go odbezpieczyć i rzucić w stronę domku, ale Chris go powstrzymuje. 'Chris: ' STOP. Nie będzie żadnej przemocy. Nie będzie rzucania granatami. JASNE? 'Szef: ' To co ja mam robić? 'Chris: ' To co zawsze. Tylko bez tego. (PZ 'Szef: ') Chris po powrocie z tego sanatorium zmienił się i to bardzo. Nie podoba mi się to. Amfiteatr Chris i finałowa trójka znaleźli się w amfiteatrze. Trójka uczestników stoi przy stoliku, a przed nim widnieje wszystkim znane "koło fortuny". 'Chris: ' Witam Was serdecznie w nowym wyzwaniu. Znacie może teleturniej kolo fortuny? Na pewno znacie. Bo dzisiaj będziemy wzorować się na nim. O to zasady. Kręcicie kołem i wypada wam jakaś suma punktów. Normalnie są pieniądze, ale tutaj mamy punkty. Następnie wybieracie literę i dostajecie te punkty. Wybieracie rzecz jasna spółgłoskę. Samogłoskę możecie kupić za 200 pkt. No i kto zbierze w ciągu 3 rundy najwięcej punktów ma zapewnione miejsce w finale i wybierze współfinalistę. Aha i najważniejsze. Od teraz zakaz komunikowania się. Każdy działa tylko na siebie. Wszelkie sojusze, itp zostają zawieszone. 'Kitty: ' Mam pytanie. Co jeśli będziemy się komunikować? 'Chris: ' W najgorszym wypadku wylecicie z gry, ale to Wam raczej nie grozi. 'Topher: ' A w najlepszym? 'Chris: ' Ujmę Wam punkty z puli. 'Mike: ' Po bankrucie warto. ;D 'Chris: ' No to zaczynamy. Runda 1 Na telewizorze pojawiają się litery (a właściwie ilość liter). ?????? ????? 'Chris: ' Pierwsza kategoria to... miasto. Jako pierwsza kołem zakręci Kitty. Panie przodem. Kitty kręci kołem. 'Kitty: ' Ale ciężko. Wartość - 500 pkt 'Kitty: ' Wow, nieźle. H Dźwięk braku litery 'Chris: ' No niestety. Nie ma H. Topher. ?????? ????? 'Topher: ' Skopię Wam wszyskim tyłki. Topher kręci kołem. Wartość - 500 pkt 'Topher: ' Weźmy J Dźwięk braku litery. 'Chris: ' Mike ?????? ????? 'Mike: ' Raz się żyje. Mike kręci kołem. Wartość - 1000 pkt 'Mike: ' T. Dźwięk braku litery. 'Chris: ' No... nie. Kitty, znowu Ty. Kitty kręci kołem Wartość - 500 pkt 'Kitty: ' Niech ta litera okarze się szczęśliwa. B Dźwięk trafionej litery. B????? ????? 'Kitty: ' Juhu. Kitty kręci kołem. Wartość - 100 pkt 'Kitty: ' R. Dźwięk trafionej litery. B????? ??R?? 'Chris: ' No no... Czyżbyś znała już hasło. 'Kitty: ' Nie przyznaję się, by przeciwnikom szans nie dawać 'Chris: ' I słusznie. Kitty kręci kołem. Wartość - 500 pkt 'Mike: ' Same 5?setki będą mi się dzisiaj śniły. 'Kitty: ' L. Dźwięk braku litery. 'Chris: ' Topher. Wracamy do Ciebie. Topher kręci kołem. Wartość - 100 pkt. 'Topher: ' Z Dźwięk braku litery. 'Topher: ' Kurwa mać Dźwięk błędnego hasła. 'Topher: ' Co to było? 'Chris: ' Dźwięk błędnego hasła. To nie było to co powiedziałeś. Mike kręci kołem. Wartość - 250 pkt 'Mike: ' S. Dźwięk trafionej litery. B????S ??R?S 'Chris: ' Dwa razy. Mike, szalejesz 'Mike: ' Poproszę A. Dźwięk trafionej litery B????S A?R?S Mike kręci kołem Wartość - 250 pkt 'Mike: ' C. Dźwięk braku litery B????S A?R?S Kitty kręci kołem. Wartość - bankrut 'Kitty: ' No nie... 'Chris: ' Wypadki chodzą po ludziach. Topher. B????S A?R?S Topher kręci kołem Wartość - 100 pkt 'Topher: ' N. Dźwięk trafionej litery B??N?S A?R?S Dźwięk braku spółgłosek. 'Chris: ' Brak spółgłosek w haśle. Topher, odgadujesz? 'Topher: ' "Buenos Aires. Poprawna odpowiedź ? Buenos Aires 'Chris: ' Tak jest. Wyniki Kitty ? 0 pkt Mike ? 0 pkt Topher ? 100 pkt Runda 2 'Chris: ' Rozpoczynamy rundę drugą. A Topher jako zwycięzca poprzedniej rundy, jako pierwszy zakreci kołem. Kategoria Natura. ???????? ???????? 'Topher: ' Raz się udało, to nic mnie nie powstrzyma. 'Mike: '''My Cię powstrzymamy. '''Topher: ' Haha, nie sądzę. 'Chris: ' Ekhem... czy ja się w zasadach nie jasno wyraziłem? Obaj zamilkli. Topher kręci kołem Wartość - Stop ???????? ???????? 'Topher: ' No żesz kurwa jego mać 'Chris: ' Tylko bez wulgaryzmów. 'Kitty: ' Serio, ten nowy Chris mnie przeraża. Mike kręci kołem. Wartość - 100 pkt 'Mike: ' S. Dźwięk braku litery. ???????? ???????? Kitty kręci kołem Wartość - 250 pkt 'Kitty: ' M. Dźwięk trafionej litery. M????M?? ???????? 'Chris: ' Brawo. Kitty kręci kołem Wartość - 250 pkt 'Kitty: ' S. Dźwięk braku litery. M????M?? ???????? 'Chris: ' Topher, zakręć tym kołem. Topher kręci kołem Wartość - 100 pkt 'Topher: ' J. Dźwięk braku litery. M????M?? ???????? 'Topher: ' Dobra Topher. Wytrzymasz. Pierwszą rudnę wygrałeś.... Ja pierdolę. Mike kręci kołem Wartość - 2000 pkt 'Chris: ' No... to teraz gramy o prawdziwe punkty. 'Mike: ' Z. Dźwięk trafionej litery. M????M?? ?Z?????? 'Mike: ' TAK Podszkoczył z radości. Mike kręci kołem Wartość - stop. Kitty kręci kołem. Wartość - 250 pkt 'Kitty: ' R. Dźwięk trafionej litery. M????M?R ?Z?R???? 'Kitty: ' Samogłoskę E. Dźwięk trafionej litery. M????M?R ?ZER???? Kitty kręci kołem Wartość - Stop. 'Kitty: ' Niech to. Topher kręci kołem Wartość - 250 pkt 'Topher: ' W. Dźwięk trafionej litery. M????M?R ?ZERW??? 'Chris: ' Brawo. Topher kręci kołem Wartość - bankrut. Mike kręci kołem Wartość - 250pkt 'Mike: ' C Dźwięk trafionej litery. M?C??M?R CZERW??? 'Mike: ' Odgaduję. Muchomor Czerwony Poprawna odpowiedź ? Muchomor Czerwony 'Chris: ' Tak jest. Brawo. Wyniki Kitty ? 0 pkt Mike ? 2500 pkt Topher ? 100 pkt W oddali słychać dźwięki cofania. Chris zaniepokojony odwraca się. Na ekranie pojawia się biała furgonetka, która podjeżdża do stołówki od zaplecza, przy którym widać Szefa. Chris wzrusza ramionami. 'Kitty: ' Dostawa? 'Chris: ' Zawsze mają ją we wtorki. Nieważne. Mike pora zacząć rundę trzecią. Runda 3 'Chris: ' Powiedzenia. ?? ???? ?? ??????? Mike kręci kołem Wartość - Bankrut Kitty kręci kołem. Wartość - 250 pkt 'Kitty: ' Proszę K. Dźwięk trafionej litery. ?? K??? ?? ??????? Kitty kręci kołem Wartość - 5000 pkt 'Chris: ' Mamy rekordową sumę. 'Kitty: ' J. Dźwięk trafionej litery. ?? K??J ?? ??????J 'Chris: ' Jest i to dwa razy 'Kitty: ' Wow. 'Topher: ' Mike, oni są w zmowie. Musimy się jej pozbyć. 'Mike: ' Co, kogo? 'Topher: ' Kitty 'Mike: ' Tobie już chyba na mózg padło. 'Chris: ' Ekhem. 'Mike: ' Już, ok, już nie będziemy. 'Topher: ' To nie była propozycja sojuszy. 'Chris: ' Ta... Kitty, kręć. Albo odgaduj. Albo kupuj samogłoskę. 'Kitty: ' Kręcę. Oby tylko nie wypadł bankrut Wartość - 500 pkt 'Kitty: ' Wszystko lepsze od bankruta. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Zarówno Topher jak i Mike odgadli już hasło w swojej rundzie. Też bym chciała coś wygrać. 'Kitty: ' C Dźwięk trafionej litery. C? K??J ?? ???C??J 'Kitty: ' Zakręcę jeszcze raz. 'Chris: ' Ryzykownie. Strategicznie, ale ryzykownie. Wartość - stop 'Kitty: ' A mogłam wziąć tą samogłoskę. 'Chris: ' Topher. Topher kręci kołem Wartość - 500 pkt Dźwięk trafionej litery. C? KR?J ?? ???C??J 'Topher: ' Odgaduję hasło. Co kraj to obyczaj Poprawna odpowiedź ? Co kraj to obyczaj. 'Chris: ' Brawo Topher, tak jest. 'Chris: ' Czas podsumować wyniki Wyniki (pojawiają sie na ekranie) Kitty ? 0 pkt Mike ? 2500 pkt Topher ? 600 pkt 'Chris: ' Kitty, mimo, że dzielnie walczyłaś, nie udało Ci się odgadnąć żadnego hasła. Mike, miałeś wiele wzlotów i upadków, ale ostatecznie skończyłeś z wynikiem 2500 pkt, a Topher początkowo sobie nie radzil, ale po odgadnięciu dwóch haseł zdobył 600 pkt. Wiemy więc już, że pierwszym finalistom Total Drama: Luna Island jest... MIKE 'Topher: ' Gratuluję Ci. Podaję mu dłoń 'Mike: ' Dzięki. Kitty uściskała Mike'a 'Kitty: ' Zasłużyłeś na finał. 'Mike: ' Wielkie dzięki. 'Chris: ' Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Mike zdecyduje kto z nim wejdzie do tego finału. Ale to już... podczas ceremonii. Finałowa trójka udała się do swoich domków. Chris ziewa i rozciąga się jakby dopiero wstał. 'Chris: ' Ahh. Wieczorem Niebo już gwiaździste, a cała trójka udaje się do stołówki. 'Kitty: ' Od rana nic nie jadlam. Kurczę, było chociaż zjeść tego jednego hot?dog'a Słychać burczenie w brzuchu. 'Mike: ' A mnie w brzuchu burczy. Topher zagląda do stołówki przez drzwi Stołowka 'Topher: ' O ja ciesz pierniczę :O Na stole pojawiło się mnóstwo pysznego jedzenia. Był tam kurczak, sałatka, chleb, napoje i wiele innych. 'Kitty: ' Kurczę, to wszystko dla nas. 'Chris: ' A dla Was. Szef postanowił tak jakby nawiązać bliższą więź 'Mike: ' No, no. 'Szef: ' Słuchajcie. Tak po rozmowie z Chrisem doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak za wiele razy naraziliśmy Was na niebezpieczeństwo. Wiele razy mogliście zginąć. Szczególnie przepraszamy Was za to jak musieliście walczyć z robo-Chrisami... 'Chris: ' Ale ja na nie zbierałem 5 lat. 'Szef: ' Cicho... Tak więc zrobiliśmy dla Was tą o to ucztę. 'Mike: ' Szefie, skąd Ty masz te składniki? 'Szef: ' Dzisiaj rano zamówiłem. Od razu przywieźli po starej znajomości 'Kitty: ' Aaa, to po to ta furgonetka. 'Chris: ' A no po to. 'Szef: ' Zapraszam do konsumpcji. Szef wskazuje na stolik, wszyscy siadają. Po czasie Jest przyjemny nastrój. W stołówce świeci się już światło, a na zewnątrz nocne niebo. Wszyscy, siedzą, rozmawiają i jedzą (finałowa 3 + Chris i Szef). W tle gra Bad Boys Blue - A World Without You. ... 'Szef: ' Ale sknera mi przez 3 sezony podwyżki nie dał. Szef wskazuje palcem na Chrisa. 'Szef: ' Rozumiecie to. 'Kitty: ' Oj, to nie ładnie xDDDD 'Chris: ' Przecież dostałeś. I to 20% 'Szef: ' No, to się ceni Chris. 'Mike: ' Ale ten kurczak. Palce lizać 'Kitty: ' Fakt. Sajgonki też. Szefie sam robiłeś. 'Szef: ' Ta.... 'Chris: ' Gdzie tam. Kupne są. Topher dolewa sobie herbatę. 'Topher: ' Szefie, chce Szef też. 'Szef: ' Nie dzęki. Ale tą colę mogłbyś mi podać. Topher podaje colę Szefowi. 'Chris: ' Ekhem. Mike 'Mike: ' Co? Chris kiwa głową (gest typu "idź/przejdź tam") 'Mike: ' Ah, tak. Mike wstaje. Bierze taboret i staje na nim. Wszyscy odwracają się w jego kierunku. 'Mike: ' Jak wiecie jestem już finalistą tego sezonu. Ja się z tego powodu bardzo cieszę. Bardzo cieszę się też, że mogłem być tu z Wami tak długi czas. A także podziękować Wam. Wam, oraz tym którzy już odpadli, a bez których nie byłbym teraz w tym miejscu tylko pewnie już w domu i oglądał to przed telewizorem. Czy decyzja kogo mam wprowadzić do finałowej trójki jest dla mnie trudna. Powiem, że to czy była trudna czy nie zachowam dla siebie, ale ja już zdecydowałem. Do finału zabieram. . . . . . . . . . Kitty. 'Kitty: ' YAY, dzięki. 'Topher: ' Eh Topher wygląda na zrezygnowanego. 'Mike: ' Zasłużyłaś na finał. Na prawdę zasłużyłaś. A to jak dalej się potoczy to zobaczymy. 'Kitty: ' Gdyby nie Ty nigdy bym tak daleko nie zaszła. Chris i Szef biją brawa. Topher zajada zupkę chińską. 'Szef: ' Topher, Ty kończ tą zupkę chińską i pakuj się do wagonu. Topher zaczyna jeść szybciej. Po chwili kończy, zabiera kurtkę, macha na pożegnanie i wychodzi, lecz nie odzywa się słowem. 'Chris: ' Jak widzicie całkiem przyjemnie spędzony półfinał. Pograliśmy sobie, porozmawialiśmy, pojedliśmy i znamy już finalistów. To Kitty, oraz Mike, którzy pokonali 16 rywali i już niedługo zmierzą się w ostatecznej walce o okrągły milion dolarów. Kamera przesuwa się na Kitty i Mike, którzy zadowoleni stoją obok siebie. 'Chris: ' Komu się to uda. Nie przegap Wielkiego, po prostu nie możesz przegapić Wielkiego Finału Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island